Eres para mi
by infinityLittleLamb
Summary: "Lucy Quinn Fiore es una princesa de un pequeño país llamado Woodlook, pero su madre quiere que Quinn sea una chica normal, que vea lo que las personas que no son tan afortunadas como ella viven día a día y por eso la quiere mandar a Luisiana con un amigo de la familia y su hija de la misma edad de Quinn."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y esta historia es como que medio adaptación de programa de protección para princesas._

_Eres para mí._

_Quinn: ¡Mamá!_

_Judy: Cariño, te tengo una sorpresa, has tus maletas. –Dijo la reina entrando en la alcoba de su hija acompañada por sus damas de honor.-_

_Quinn: ¿A dónde iré mamá? –Pregunto la rubia.- ¡Para eso tenemos empleados!_

_Judy: Quinn, has tú tus maletas. –Elevo la voz, entonces salió del cuarto de su hija.-_

_Quinn: *Mi madre está loca si piensa que yo haré mis maletas, soy la princesa, tienen que hacer lo que yo ordene y cuando lo ordene* -Pensó la princesa.- _

_Un rato más tarde ya le habían preparado las maletas a Quinn y estaba dispuesta a irse de viaje. _

_Judy: Bueno cielo, pronto vendrán por ti, ¿Estas lista?_

_Quinn: Si mamá, estoy lista._

_Entro una camioneta y se aparco frente a la reina y la princesa, de el salió un hombre moreno, alto y muy apuesto. Quinn lo conocía._

_Quinn: Agente López. –Dijo la princesa con elegancia.- _

_Luis: Quinn, sabes que puedes decirme Luis, te conozco desde que eras una pequeña bebé. _

_Judy: Quinn, querida iras con Luis a su casa y pasarás allá 1 mes. –Dijo la reina con tono rígido.-_

_Quinn: Pero madre, no puedo ir, además me reconocerían. –Decía furiosa.-_

_Judy: Oh, cariño, por eso pasaras por la transformación, se que estarás bien con Luis, ahora váyanse. _

_Quinn se subió a la camioneta y se dirigieron al cuartel donde cambiaban la identidad de muchas princesas cuando corrían riesgo, esta vez seria diferente, esta vez solo era para darle una lección a una malcriada princesa. _

_Vicky: Okay, cariño, primero que nada es la ropa, tenemos que elegir tu ropa, después será tu cabello. –Al decir eso Quinn tomo su cabello y su cara era de espanto.- Oh no te preocupes dulzura, somos expertos, después tenemos que sacarte papelería y todo lo que necesites para sobrevivir este mes._

_Al terminar toda la transformación Quinn estaba horrorizada, no era que no le gustara su cabello o su ropa, eran geniales, además le encantaba como se le veía el cabello, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esto, ella no quería irse por un mes, ella no podía dejar a su madre, como sobreviviría sin sus miles de empleados, sin su mejor amigo Kurt, que haría sin él, que haría viviendo como una persona "normal" no sabía como hacerlo, no sabía como actuar, o como comer, no sabía relativamente nada. _

_Luis: Muy bien Quinn, no puedes ser Quinn Fiore de ahora en adelante, puedes quedarte con Quinn, pero no con Fiore, de ahora en adelante serás solamente Quinn Fabray. _

_Quinn: ¿Fa- Fabray? –Decía confundida.- _

_Luis: Así es. _

_Quinn: Y, en donde se supone que voy a vivir?_

_Luis: Conmigo, vivirás con mi hija y conmigo. _

_Quinn: Esta bien, supongo. –Decía resignada la antigua princesa.-_

_Ya era Quinn Fabray oficialmente ya estaban en camino a Luisiana donde Quinn se quedaría 1 mes. Solo esperaba que ese mes pasara lo más rápido posible. _

_Luis: -Se estaciona en una casa grande pero no era su castillo, era linda y estaba a la orilla de un río realmente lindo.- Hemos llegado a tu casa temporal. _

_Quinn: ¿Aquí viviré? _

_Luis: Afirmativo. –Decía abriéndole la puerta de auto, la chica entro a la casa mientras el hombre bajaba las maletas de la rubia, entrando atrás de ella.- mira esta será tu nueva habitación, la tendrás que compartir._

_Quinn: ¿La tendré que…? ¿Con, con quien? _

_Luis: Con mi hija, no debe tardar, ella está en la escuela. –Decía saliendo de la habitación dejando atrás una Quinn bastante afectada por la noticia, ella no sabía que era compartir un cuarto, no sabía como era aquella chica, si era linda, si era mala, si era una violadora serial, no ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella desconocida, en fin, se sentó en la cama pacíficamente._

_Unas horas más tarde. _

_Santana: -Saliendo del transporte escolar, vio la camioneta de su padre estacionada en la casa.- Papá. –Corrió hacia su casa, entro a su habitación pero noto la presencia de una despampanante rubia, al principio no le tomo importancia.- Hola. –Saliendo del cuarto, pero segundos después se percato, y regresó.- Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?_

_Quinn: Hola, debes ser la otra chica, soy Quinn Fi… Fabray. –Recordó que ya no era Fiore, por lo menos no en esos momentos.-_

_Santana: Si, genial, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Quinn: Tu padre me trajo, creo que viviré aquí un tiempo… _

_Santana: No puede ser posible, no puedes vivir aquí, no puedes dormir en mi habitación._

_Quinn: Esta es mi habitación ahora y me reusó a compartirla, quiero irme a woodlook en este momento. _

_Santana: Mira güerita, a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia tenerte aquí, por mi puedes irte por la woodlook, esta es mi habitación._

_Quinn: No entiendo tu expresión tan ridícula. No quiero compartir la habitación pero creo que debemos ir con Luis a quejarnos, porque no pienso estar contigo._

_Santana: Uy pues, esta es mi casa, y nadie y menos una estúpida princesa va a venir y a decirme que me debo salir de mi habitación, amenos que quieras dormir con los cocodrilos debes empezar a hablarme con más respeto mocosa. _

_Quinn: ¿Mocosa? Esa debes ser tú, mira no tengo ni idea de quien seas, pero lo que si se es que me odias, y puedo adivinar porque, te sientes intimidada por mi, pero no soy mala. –Santana estallo en risas.-_

_Santana: ¿Yo? ¿Intimidada por ti? Es obvio que te gano en peso y en estatura. _

_Quinn: Si, claro, mido más que tú. Y del peso no sabría decirte. _

_Luis: Hey chicas, que esta pasando aquí? San ya conociste a la linda Quinn_

_Santana: Linda solo tiene la cara. –Decía molesta.- Ni creas que se va a quedar en mi cuarto, primero muerta._

_En la noche, ya listos para dormir todos_

_Santana: ¡Carajo! No sé cómo me convenció de dejarla dormir aquí. –Dijo en voz alta.-_

_Quinn: Okay, Santana es obvio que no nos caemos muy bien así que te propongo un trato._

_Santana: Yo de ti, no quiero nada._

_Quinn: -Se acerco bastante a la hermosa latina.- ¿Nada quieres de mí? ¿Estás segura?_

_Santana: -Nerviosa.- Así es. *Dios mío realmente es hermosa* Quinn, yo… tengo novio. –Mintió.-_

_Quinn: ¿Qué? ¡Oh no, me malentendiste, yo quería decirte que te iba a pagar si me ayudabas a comunicarme con mi madre. _

_Santana: Oh, que incomodo, como sea Fabray. Ahora a dormir. –Se disponía a dormir cuando sintió que le besaban la mejilla.- _

_Quinn: Buenas noches, que sueñes lindo. –Se acostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida.- _

_N/A: Miren no se hacer esto muy bien, espero que les guste, y si no pues que mal, Dios los bendiga :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Primer día

"Primer día."

Disclaimer: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, dejen sus reviews :) nos leemos después, los amo

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó y se encontró con la hermosa latina maquillándose y preparándose para la escuela. La latina se percato que la rubia la veía y se volvió hacia ella.

Santana: Arréglate Fabray, hoy iras a la escuela como una persona normal.

Quinn: ¿La escuela? ¿Qué es eso? –Dijo confundida la hermosa rubia.-

Santana: ¿Jamás ha ido una escuela? No pues si que tenias vida de princesa. –Dijo indignada.-

Quinn: No, jamás eh ido a una escuela, pero tenía maestros particulares, ellos iban a mi hogar.

Santana: Okay, aquí no hay eso así que alístate, tienes 5 minutos.

Quinn: Okay, pero San.

Santana: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

Quinn: No se que ponerme, me puedes ayudar con mi ropa.

Santana: Diablos, ni siquiera sabes alistar tu ropa?

Quinn: Pues no, en realidad no.

Santana: Okay, metete a bañar, cuando salgas tu ropa estará encima de tu cama. –La rubia le dio una sonrisa a Santana y se fue al cuarto de baño, algunos minutos después salió y se cambio.-

Quinn: Luis, ¿Dónde esta Santana?

Luis: Oh, ella esta desayunando, ve y desayuna algo, nos vamos en un rato más.

Quinn: Esta bien.

Quinn estaba realmente confundida no sabia que hacer, ir a la escuela, ella jamás había ido a la escuela, ella jamás tubo que preparar su desayuno, solo tocaba una campana y el desayuno estaba listo y en su cama.

Santana: Muy bien escucha esto, tu eres mi prima vienes de Lima, Ohio y se acabo, no puedes decir que eras una princesa, no puedes destacar demasiado pero no seas una perdedora, no quiero que crean que tengo familia perdedora, de cierta manera arruinaría mi reputación. –Dijo para si misma.-

Quinn: No me dejes sola Santana, no sé que hacer, no sé cómo voy a actuar, por favor quédate conmigo.

Santana: Esta bien, pero recuerda no hables con nadie, y no llames la atención con suerte pasaras desapercibida.

Pero la latina se equivoco al decir que la hermosa princesa pasaría desapercibida ya que apenas puso un pie dentro de la escuela y Brittany una hermosa chica de ojos azules grito "¡CHICA NUEVA!" la latina no recordaba lo escandalosa que era su mejor amiga, de repente al final del corredor un chico con mohawk y chaqueta de cuero apareció era el chico que Santana decía desear, era un chico malo, que controlaba el instituto, y entonces se paro enfrente de Quinn.

Noah: Hola preciosa, ¿Quién eres tú? –Tocando la barbilla de la rubia.-

La latina comenzó a arder en celos, pero no sabia quien los provocaba si Quinn o Noah, estaba confundida, Santana sacudió la cabeza, y decía para ella misma "NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS" pero algo en su interior decía "LAS CHICAS NO, TE GUSTA QUINN."

Santana: Ella es mi prima.

Quinn: Me llamo Quinn Fabray, ¿Quién eres tú?

Noah: Que adorable eres Quinn, soy tu futuro novio Noah Puckerman.

Quinn: -Se sonrojo.- ¡Que confianzas Noah!

Noah: ¡Me gusta tu estilo cariño! ¿Quieres venir conmigo y mis colegas a pasear un rato?

Quinn: ¿No entraras a clases Noah?

Noah: No nena, yo no hago eso desde que estoy en pre-escolar.

Quinn: -Sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como Noah.- No saldré con un perdedor, así que si no entras a tus clases no querré nada contigo.

Por primera vez los compañeros de Noah lo vieron en todas sus clases en algunas acompañado por sus típicas putas, pero en otras solo con una chica rubia de ojos verde avellana que casi nadie conocía, pero que Noah al parecer conocía bien.

En la clase de español Quinn y Santana chocaron.

Santana: Al fin te veo, creo que todas las horas las hemos tenido separadas. Dime como te ha ido en tu primer día?

Quinn: Estupendo, Noah es un chico genial.

Brittany llego y le planto un beso en las mejillas a Santana. Quinn no supo por que pero quería ahorcar a esa chica cada que estaba cerca de Santana, Quinn miró a la latina durante toda la clase, su hermoso rostro, sus largas y muy delgas piernas, sus pequeñas manos y al final su hermoso, sedoso y largo cabello negro, pero Quinn no sabia porque estaba pensando así a Santana, se imaginaba su voz después de hacer el amor, se imaginaba que seria tomar su mano, que seria darle un beso en los labios, su piel era suave y perfectamente morena. Pero justo cuando estaba imaginando como seria hacerle el amor a esa Diosa latina, llego Noah y acerco su banco al de la rubia.

Noah: Hola cielo.

Quinn: Soy Quinn, Noah. Llámame por mi nombre por favor.

Noah: ¿Estas de mal humor linda?

Quinn: Algo estaba imaginándome algunas cosas.

Noah: ¿Cómo que?

Quinn: Nada que te incumba.

El timbre sonó la rubia tomo su mochila y salió tras Santana, la latina iba rápido ni siquiera miro atrás.

Quinn: ¡SANTANA, POR FAVOR!

Santana: Santo cielo, Q, me olvide de ti. Discúlpame

Quinn: Santana, quiero decirte algo. –Dijo con tono de preocupación.-


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, dejen sus reviews si les gusta y si no también, me ayudan mucho :) _

_Capítulo 3_

_Quinn: Santana tengo que decirte algo. –Dijo con tono de preocupación.- _

_Santana: Escúpelo. _

_Quinn: ¿Cómo? –Dijo con una expresión ceñuda.- _

_Santana: Disculpa olvide que halaba con la "Queen Elizabeth" –Dijo haciendo comillas.-_

_Quinn: La reina Elizabeth es una excelente mujer. _

_Santana: ¡¿CONOCES A LA REINA ELIZABETH?! –Dijo sorprendida la hermosa morena.- _

_Quinn: Es amiga de mi madre. _

_Santana: Al grano, ¿Qué quieras contarme Q?_

_Quinn: Santana desde que te conocí yo… -Dijo interrumpida por un chico alto, un poco robusto y con ojos color verde claro, era guapo.-_

_Dave: Hola Sanny. –Beso a la latina.-_

_Santana: Karofsky, hola. –Lo separo.- _

_Quinn: ¿Quién es este tipo? –Dijo furiosa.-_

_Dave: Soy su amigo. _

_Santana: Con algunos derechos. –Ríen, la rubia sintió como la sangre caliente hervía en sus venas.-_

_Quinn: Es un perdedor, ¿Por qué estas con el S?_

_Santana: Dave no es un perdedor, no lo amo, pero sabe como complacer a una mujer. –Dijo con lujuria en sus hermosos y grandes ojos.- _

_Quinn: Que asco. –Dijo disgustada.-_

_Dave: ¿Quieres un poco de esto preciosa? –Le dijo a la rubia invadiendo su espacio personal.- _

_Quinn: ¡Aléjate de mí! –Le ordenó- _

_Dave: ¡No soy Puckerman, lo cautivaste tanto que el muy estúpido entro a todas sus clases para poder meter su mano en tus bragas, pero yo no, yo meteré mi mano sin ser un completo estúpido! ¡Vas a ser mía! –La acorralo contra la pared.-_

_Santana: -Estaba que mataba a Dave, no toleraba ver a nadie tan cerca de Quinn.- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITO MASTODONTE! _

_Dave: ¿Cómo me llamaste maldita zorra? –Dave levanto su mano para golpear a Santana entonces sintió una ligera presión en la espalda, era la rubia que se había tumbado contra el para proteger a su latina, Dave dio un movimiento rudo y tumbo a Quinn de su espalda haciéndola caer al piso.- _

_Noah: -Corrió hacía Quinn, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe a Dave, para que este soltara a Santana.- San, ¿estás bien?_

_Santana: Si, ¿Có- Cómo esta Quinn?_

_Noah fue hacía Quinn, estaba ahí con una mancha de sangre en su blusa blanca, Noah la cargo y la llevo a la enfermería.- _

_Quinn: ¿A dónde me llevas Noah?_

_Noah: A la enfermería, tienes que recuperarte rubia, hoy íbamos a salir. Lo olvidas? _

_Quinn: -Ríe.- No lo olvido Noah. _

_Noah: -Le acarició su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso.- _

_Santana: Noah, será mejor que yo la cuide, vete a clases. –Dijo con un tono como de rabia, no toleraba que alguien se acercara a Quinn, nadie que no fuera ella.- *Que me pasa? Porque me dan tantos celos de que Noah este tan cerca de Quinn, o de que alguien este tan cerca de ella, no quiero que nadie la toque*_

_Quinn: ¿San estas bien? –Dijo preocupada la hermosa rubia.- _

_Santana: Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos. _

_Quinn: vámonos a casa, necesito hablarle a mi madre. –Ordeno la rubia y se adelantó en el camino, dejando a Santana atrás.- _

_Santana: Aun no es hora, falta una clase. *Ya recordé porque la odio tanto, es una mimada, es una princesa chiflada que cree que solo con chasquear los dedos todos estamos a su merced, pues no, se equivoca si cree que se hará todo lo que ella pida cuando lo pida, solo quiero que llegue el momento que se encuentre con Rachel Berry, es igualita a ella y dos personas que son iguales chocan, tengo un plan* ¡Hey Quinnie!_

_Quinn: ¿Qué pasa? –Se paró y volteo a ver a Santana.- _

_Santana: Es que no conoces a una persona fundamental en la escuela._

_Quinn: Santana lo único que quiero es comunicarme a WoodLook._

_Santana: Si pero tienes que conocer a Rachel._

_Quinn: ¿Rachel? –Dijo con curiosidad.- _

_Santana: Así es… su nombre es Rachel._

_Quinn: ¿Pero, quien es ella? ¿Cómo es? ¡No quiero conocerla! _

_Santana: Es importante que la conozcas ella sabe como comunicarse a lookwood. _

_Quinn: ¡WOODLOOK! –Dijo molesta.-_

_Santana: Como sea, tienes que verla. _

_Quinn: Esta bien, ¿Dónde esta esa tal Rachel? _

_Santana: Sígueme. –Dijo caminando rápidamente.- *Ahora si Fabray prepárate para conocer a tu peor pesadilla a la fastidiosamente horrible Rachel Berry*_

_Llegaron a un salón que Quinn había visto esa mañana ahí estaba una morena de una estatura realmente baja, un chico alto y muy apuesto, un par de asiáticos, un chico en silla de ruedas, una chica morena con una voz de ángel, un chico muy pálido, parecía de porcelana y por ultimo un chico que ella ya conocía tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, un peinado muy peculiar, una sonrisa encantadora Noah Puckerman, el chico que la había defendido de ese mastodonte gordinflón. _

_Santana: llegamos. –Dijo con entusiasmo.- _

_Quinn: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué cantan?_

_Santana: es el club Glee, cantamos, bailamos, y esas cosas. _

_Quinn: ¡Súper bien! ¿Quién es Rachel Berry?_

_Santana: *Tu nueva pero pesadilla rubia* -Solamente sonrío ampliamente.- _

_Quinn: ¿Santana? ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ELLA AHORA, VE POR ELLA Y TRAIMELA DE INMEDIATO! _

_Santana: Aquí cada quien hace lo suyo, no soy tu sirvienta, ni mucho menos, así que déjame en paz. _

_Quinn: -Resoplo y entro.- Disculpen. –Todos la veían Noah y Finn la veían fasinados, como si fuera una hamburguesa deliciosa y ellos un hubieran comido en días, las chicas apenas la voltearon a ver, Mike y Kurt simplemente sonreían.- ¿Quién es Rachel? _

_Rachel: ¿Yo? ¿Quién necesita a esta estrella?_

_Quinn: Ven. –Salió de la habitación y todos los chicos estaban embobados con la manera de como ella meneaba sus caderas elegantemente con cada paso.- _

_Rachel: ¡FINN! ¿QUÉ LE VES A ESA PRESUMIDA? –Salió hecha una furia.- ¿Quién eres? Deja de coquetear con los chicos! _

_Quinn: Yo no coqueteaba con nadie, ahora dime como llamo a WoodLook, rápido me haces perder mi tiempo. _

_Rachel: ¿QUIÉN TE CREES UNA PRINCESA? ¿UNA PRODUCTORA DE BROADWAY? _

_Quinn: No, no soy productora de Broadway, pero me tienes que obedecer, ¿entiendes? _

_Rachel: ¿Qué pasa contigo? No te voy a obedecer._

_Finn y Puck: Nosotros si. –Decían viendo a la chica rubia.- _

_Santana: Váyanse par de retrasados, y Berry apestas, vámonos Quinn. –La tomo del brazo y se la llevo.-_

_Quinn: ¡Esa pequeña chica me desobedeció!_

_Santana: Así es Berry. _

_Quinn: No entiendes, nadie me había hecho eso, esta chica va a pagar._

_Santana: cuenta conmigo si quieres hacerle daño al hobbit. _

_Quinn: -Le regalo una sonrisa macabra.- _

_Santana no pudo resistir y llevo sus ojos a los labios de Quinn, eran tan carnosos y rosas, necesitaba tenerlos, poseer los labios de aquella Diosa, no lo dudo tomo la cara de la rubia y la acerco a ella… _


End file.
